A day to celebrate
by mon-amourr
Summary: How is the Valentine's day between Silver and Lance? Find out! Please Review.


**I read this poem on a site and I just had to use it! So I don't own the poem that Lance use!**

It was Monday the 13th of February one day before Valentines day and Lance decided to give Silver a little present. He just had to find something for Silver. He knew Silver liked anything that was about Pokémon's so he bought a crystal statue from a Feraligatr, Weavile and a Gengar. He also bought some flowers. Red flowers. The exact same color as Silver's hair. He had a Valentines card with it, In the Valentines card he had wrote a poem. Lance was excited to give Silver his presents. _'just one more day'  
><em>

**At the same time and day by Silver!**

Silver had no clue what to get for Lance. He never celebrates Valentines day, but Claire insisted to buy something for Lance. So here he was in Goldenrod City, with Blue, Gold, Crystal and Claire to buy something for Lance. He was glad that he was getting some help because he never could find anything for Lance. Claire told him that Lance wanted a new cape, so Silver bought a new cape. Blue told him to buy some flowers so he bought some flowers. It was a nice bouquet with white and red roses in it. Gold told him to buy a Valentines card and to write 'Happy Valentines Day, Lance. With Love, Silver' in it. So Silver did that. And as last Crystal told him to buy a beautiful Dragonite statue that looked exactly like Lance his Dragonite. So he bought that too. Blue only told him too make a poem, but Silver didn't want that. So Blue, Crystal, Gold and Claire also made a poem for him. Silver had everything ready for Valentines day and secretly he was excited about it. Of course he didn't show it.

**On Valentines day. **

Silver did his daily things. Went outside, hung out with Gold and Crystal. Wished happy Valentines day to them and to Blue and Green. And trained his Pokémon's.

Lance on the other hand went to work, came home at 4pm and then made some dinner and got his surprises for Silver ready. He knew Silver would be gone for a few hours so he made everything ready.

It was 5 pm when Lance was finally done. He sets the table and put a candle on. It was only a few minutes later when Silver came back home.

"Lance I am home!" Said Silver out loud. "I know" Said Lance while putting his arms around Silver's waist. "I made a surprise for you. And some dinner are you coming with me?" Purred Lance in Silver's ear. Silver nodded weakly. He was a mess when Lance purred like that. He walked with Lance and saw the table, and the dinner and felt the romantic atmosphere. He liked it. He sat at the table opposite of Lance. They took some food and went to eat it. When they were done eating they both cleaned it up. Lance then took Silver to the couch in the living room. He had Silver's presents with him. Silver excused him for a second and ran upstairs to get Lance his presents. Lance began to give Silver his presents. He began with the red flowers. "I love the flowers' Lance, they are lovely." Silver blushed a bit. He then saw the Valentines card that was with it. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a Pokémon card with a few Pokémon's on it. They looked like they were in love. Lance opened the card and read.

"_Charmanders are red,  
>Squirtles are blue,<br>If you were a Pokémon,  
>I'd choose you. "<em>

Silver smiled at his card. It was a nice poem. Not to sweet or something. He then suddenly thought that he never read the poem Crystal, Claire, Gold and Blue made for Lance. He hoped it wasn't too sweet. Lance gave Silver's his last present. It were the crystal statues from three of his Pokémon's, Silver totally loved it. He put them on the table and then he gave Lance a quick kiss on his lips for the presents.

It was now Silver's turn. He told Lance that Crystal, Claire, Gold and Blue helped with the presents and the poem, and he hoped that Lance liked them. Silver gave Lance first the flowers and a Valentines card. The card was decorated with different Pokémon's. Some Pokémon's even carried each other's on their back.

Lance read the poem out loud.

"_The first day I saw you,  
>I had no clue, <em>

_That I could fall in love with a Dragon master,  
>When I knew I thought it would be a disaster,<em>

_But now I am six months with you,  
>And I know this love is true,<em>

_All I wanted so say out loud,  
>That I am very proud,<em>

_To be with you, Lance,  
>And have this romance,<em>

_Be my Valentine,  
>And be forever mine!"<em>

Lance was shocked by this poem. You could tell it wasn't written by Silver, but still he liked it very much. He loved it. He looked at Silver and gave him a deep kiss. "Yes Silver, I would love to be your Valentine" He grinned when Silver's blushed even more. Silver then gave Lance two presents. One with a new cape, were Lance was very happy and with the Dragonite statue. One that looked very much like his own Dragonite. Lance loved it.

He then thought it was time to take celebrate Valentines day even better and took Silver upstairs (with a lot of arguments and fight with Silver) and brought them to their bed to have a night full with pleasure.


End file.
